Bloodborne: The Healing Thirst
Bloodborne: The Healing Thirst is a four-issue limited comic series based on ''Bloodborne''. Description Published by Titan Comics, written by Ales Kot and illustrated by Piotr Kowalski, its first issue was released September 2018. The comic serves is independent to the previous comic, Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep, focusing instead on the efforts of Doctor Alfredius and Priest Clement to uncover the mystery behind the outbreak of Ashen Blood that plagues Yharnam. It plays more as a grim detective story, where both protagonists find clues through exploration, conversation and experimentation, doing very little to no combat at all. Plot Deep within the city of Yharnam, Doctor Alfredius, a physician-scientist, is studying a corpse stricken with Ashen Blood. He is suddenly confronted by two Hunters who tells him to disperse from his studies, as he has not been officially permitted by the Healing Church. Alfredius retreats to the place where he first met his neighbor, Mathilde. Meanwhile, within the Grand Cathedral, Priest Clement and his peers, members of the Healing Church, perform a blood-ritual involving the mutilation of a naked individual. As the blood of the victim splatters over his face, Clement's superior Father Galhad asks him what he sees, to which Clement recites the prayer "our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears. Seek the old blood, but beware the frailty of men". Both in their privacy, Alfredius and Clement write their thoughts in regards to the changing times of Yharnam and the decreasing trustworthiness of the Church. Alfredius in particular states that he has made a grave discovery, but must continue to collect substantial evidence to validate his find. Clement touches on his growing distrust and disillusionment with the Healing Church after being told by a heavily mutilated hunter that he was previously acquainted with to "fear the old blood." In Father Galahad's quarters, Galahad discusses with church member Eugenius of Clement's disillusionment, with him believing the Old Blood the Church uses in their healings are to blame, which Galahad denounces. Clement is later seen within Yharnam's sewers, recounting how there were rumors of Yharnam's water supply being polluted, and that the source of the Ashen Blood may have originated there. Clement suddenly encounters Alfredius, also in the sewers. After a brief confrontation resulting in Clement receiving a bloodied nose, the two discuss the spread of the Ashen Blood, leading to Alfredius bringing Clement back to his workplace and revealing to him a malformed corpse. In the past, before the outbreak of the Ashen Blood had consumed the city, Alfredius is shown talking to his neighbor, Mathilde, with the latter touching upon the passing of her husband. Suddenly, the streets are ravaged by a Large Huntsman who slaughters a civilian and then turns its attention to Alfredius. As Alfredius closes his eyes and prepares for death, he is swiftly saved by a member of the healing church, who kills the beast using a Hunter Axe. In present day, Clement returns to Alfredius' quarters and brings him some samples - a handkerchief from the mutilated hunter, who had recently died after Clement's departure for the sewers, and a vial of Old Blood. Requiring a live specimen, Alfredius decides to use the Old Blood on himself. Back in the healing church, Eugenius consults with Father Galahad, stating that more hunters are beginning to suffer from the disease, and that perhaps the Old Blood is the cause. Galahad denounces this, stating that if Eugenius "had eyes" he would know that there is nothing to fear of the Old Blood. Later, Galahad gives orders to Eugenius to "send the hunters to the waters again. This time, they must dispose of all of it", as well as tripling the daily rations of blood ministrations. Clement and Alfredius discuss matters, concluding that it is the Old Blood that has caused the plague and that the Healing Church is duely responsible. Clement presents Eugenius with a bag of the substance that the Church is tossing into the waters, before Mathilde bursts into Alfredius' quarters. Alfredius treats Mathilde using small dosages of Old Blood, but concludes that he requires more and asks Clement to get him some. After constant treatment, Mathilde's condition slowly betters and she recalls that she met her husband in her dreams who tells her that the "road is best taken lightly". Although she initially assumed he was referring to death, she believes he meant the life that awaits her. In subsequent days, Alfredius spends his time catering for Mathilde as the city of Yharnam begins decaying from the plague. Eugenius begins to believe that Clement had abandoned him and decides to look for other means to retrieve the Old Blood. However, to his surprise, Clement arrives at his doorstep with samples, citing that friends must stand by each other despite the risks. While the two embrace, Clement sees several hunters standing behind Alfredius, with Alfredius sorrowfully revealing that he had given Clement up to the Church in exchange for Old Blood. As Clement is taken away by the hunters, the doctor regrets his decisions but finds solace in Mathilde's imminent survival thanks to the treatment. Meanwhile at the Grand Cathedral, Clement, strapped to a sacrificial contraption is seen giving a final speech in front of fellow members of the church, including Galahad and Eugenius before being bisected, ending his speech with "I hope you all die screaming". Back in Alfredius' quarters, a ghoulish looking Mathilde slowly approaches Alfredius from behind, citing that she has been "healed". Notes * This is the first series to use the Communion rune before the story is shown in each comic. Trivia * Gallery Bloodborne_05_.jpg|Issue 5 cover A. Bloodborne_05_CoverD-thumb-500x758-950919.jpg|5A Black and white variant. Bloodborne_05_CoverB.jpg|5B. Bloodborneht.jpg|5C. BBtHT2.jpg|6A. BBtHT23.jpg|6B. BBtHT4.jpg|6C. BBtHT.jpg|7A. BBtHT5.jpg|7B. bbtht.jpg|7C. oct181946__08071.1543438496.jpg|8A. STL101510.jpg|8B. 4891993.jpg|8C. See Also *Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep *Bloodborne: A Song of Crows *Bloodborne: The Veil, Torn Asunder Category:Content Category:Comics